


Not a Sexual Being

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Nightmares [2]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Doctor (Doctor Who), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: The Doctor asks Peri out, but is nervous. But that's not all. Peri is still affected by the strangling episode.





	Not a Sexual Being

“Oh Peri, would you…” He stops, “Peri?”

Peri snores lightly, sitting against the console room wall. The Doctor nudges her awake.

“Did you sleep here?”

She only yawned.

“What is the matter, Peri?”

“Nothing, Doctor,” She says.

She gets up, begins heading for her room, when the Doctor grabs her wrist. Of course, she retracts. 

“Didn’t mean to frighten you,” He stammers, “Good night, Peri.”

“Something bothering you, Doctor?”

“Oh, nothing for you to worry you pretty little head about.”

“Did...you just call me pretty?”

“No. Now off to bed with you. Go on.”

She heads to her room, and the Doctor messes with the TARDIS controls.

“What would be the sense in asking her?” He says aloud to himself, “So many missed opportunities. Jamie, Adric…”

“Talking to yourself?” Peri’s voice makes him freeze, “You really ARE bonkers.

“I thought I sent you to bed,” He glares at the controls, pretending to fix them.

“Sent me?” She laughs, “What did you want to ask?”

“It doesn’t matter.” He doesn't look at her, “Besides, YOU wouldn’t be interested.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s improbable, nay, impossible…”

“Nothing is impossible, you know that.”

“Some things are impossible,” He corrects, “Such as...this.”

“And THIS is?”

“How do you feel about me, Peri?” He seems to change the subject.

“What? Why- Hold on a minute, are you…?”

“Yes, Peri, I am asking to...date you...for lack of better phrasing.”

She laughs. 

“A simple no would have sufficed,” He says snobbishly.

“Sorry, Doctor. Just, why did it take you so long to ask?”

“I didn’t think you’d...after what I did. And the nightmares, flinching away from me.”

“That was so long ago, and you’ve long since made up for it.”

“So, is that a yes, then?”

She nods, approaching him. He seems to brighten, beaming as she hugs him.

“Another thing you should know, Peri.”

“What’s that?”

“I am not a...sexual being.”

She nods.

“Don’t take offense, Peri. This is nothing to do with your appearance.”

Another nod.

“Peri, are you listening?”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“Good. Because I know how hormone filled you humans are.”

He smiles, and she knows he’s teasing. She takes his hand.

“I won’t push you into anything, Doctor.”

“Good. Now, shall we sleep in your bed or mine?”


End file.
